Talk:Phantom
"they...are, themsleves, very susceptible to Air Magic." <- Huh? Do they have some special weakness against Air Magic?? If not, then we should delete this. --Tetris L 17:56, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) I'm also wondering if they are "undead" ceartures, this means: Do they take double damage from Holy Damage and Light Damage? --Tetris L 17:56, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) :This has been my observation in fighting them. I have no "stat" on it, but lightning spells do a LOT more damage against them than the clerics or sorcerers for some reason. I will try to confirm this (i.e. measure level and damage) and get back to you. :They SHOULD be undead because the Vizier "makes" them out of Dorian's corpse and in another instance (Sanctum Cay) says "don't be afraid/troubled by these undead." So, I would think they are undead, but we should confirm if they suffer double damage from holy spells or not. --Karlos 19:50, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) ::The undead in question the Vizier commands in the Sanctum Cay mission are Smoke Phantoms, not Phantoms such as these (at least they use the ghostlike Smoke Phantom model instead of the squidlike Phantom one. I haven't done the mission in a while so I am not sure whether they are named Phantoms or Smoke Phantoms, but I also recall them using the painful Smoke Phantom skillset). Harakka 04:27, 19 January 2006 (UTC) ::With regards to lightning damage, I just did some tests using elemental damage of all four types (using Channeling Magic to test lightning damage), and they have the same AL against all four types of elemental damage (AL 75 if my calculations are right). -- Gordon Ecker 00:50, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :The Phantoms in Perdition Rock take double damage from Holy spells, leading me to believe that they are, indeed, undead. -- Dashface 04:07, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::I just tested with Wild Blow, they're not undead, just vulnerable to holy damage. -- Gordon Ecker 19:05, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :::Forgive me for not understanding, but what did you learn that from Wild Blow? It is a useful skill to test things, but somehow it told you that Phantoms are not undead? -- Dashface 09:14, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::::A deathbane mod maybe.—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:22, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Banished Dream Riders are Ghosts... same goes for Smite Crawlers... so probably all creatures tested to be 'Panthom' are actually Ghosts. Since the double holy damage is not linked to the species, but set manually for each creature, I bet that all non fleshy creatures tagged as 'phantom' are either Ghost or Elemental. 83.38.244.44 01:36, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Umm... Are there "Phantoms" somewhere in the game where I haven't found them yet, or should this page rather be merged with Smoke Phantom? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 19:55, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) :Today, for perhaps the first time, I came across a Phantom while exploring Perdition Rock in the Ring of Fire... good timing. :) --Midk 21:29, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Oops, yes, forgot about those Phantoms. They are a completely different kind of mob though, being those floating kraken things and no hooded, robed undead. Also they are Mesmers and not Elementalists. Which makes this article not only incorrectly named, but blatantly wrong. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 21:45, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) for some reason someone put the same skillset as a hard mode skill set as a normal mode set so I got rid of it. hope no one yells at me for it. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane'']] (Talk) 15:09, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :That was me, and I did it to standerdize with other enemies who had different skills. Feel free to revert it here and anywhere else I did it. --50x19px user:Zerris 15:10, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Lol With the Power Leak nerf, these things are definitely in the running for weakest high end enemy. --Shadowcrest 22:09, 9 February 2008 (UTC)